Guide Me Through This
by The White Angel of Darkness
Summary: Okay, so I read this other story named Sawbone and I got totally crazy over it. Don't hate me for writing this, okay? Just read it and tell me if you like it .
1. The Beginning Of It All

**Summary: **_Okay, so this is the story. I read this other story named "Sawbone" and it totally kicked ass! Ever since, I had **this** story in my head and it wouldn't leave me alone. (I am so gonna get in trouble for this S) But read it and then tell me what you think, okay?_

**Authors note: **_This story is based on another story I read a while ago named "Sawbone". It was really great and I recommend it for others to read. _

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Peter Pan, or any of the characters. I'm just a big fan, is all. This was sorta based on the movie **and **the book (you know, since Captain Hook was a total hunk in the movie with Jeremy Sumpterblink, blink)_

_**Guide Me Through This**_

The Lost Boys had avoided him for quite a while now. Peter understood them and did not blame them. He could hear some of them whimper in their dreams. Nightmares.

Peter had never had them before so he was extra scared when the first one came to him.

As he tossed and turned in his bed, he remembered every single moment of that night.

How Hook had screamed as the blade cut trough his flesh. How the fingers had moved, as in cramp. How the youngest of the Lost Boys had been turned away by the older ones.

He remembered them crying for him to stop his treatment. He remebered the beads of sweat. How he had whiped them of with his right hand while his left hand tried to saw trough the bone.

Now, afterwards he found it all to be discusting. He was discusted with the whole situation. How he had quickly picked up the cut of hand and thrown it in the water. Then he slowly had walked away. He didn't feel like flying and he probably couldn't. There were no happy thoughts in his minds that night.

_"Peter, there is so much blood..."_

_"Peter, please stop it. You're being cruel."_

He woke up, hitting his head in the ceiling above his bed.

"Aow..." he put his hand on his fourhead.

This was such a pain. Why did these stupid dreams insist on coming back every night?

For over a week now he had been having them. And not one sound from Hook or his pirates. No cursing of peter Pan. No swearing of revenge. Not one sound.

With a deep sigh he got up and out of the tree.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"No, Tink. Go away."

The fairy flew back and forth in front of his face.

"Tink, I said stop it!"

The tiny light stood still in the air. Peter sighed and shook his head while rubbing his temples.

"I'm sorry, Tink...I just need to be alone right now...Please, go back to your house, Tink."

When he had finally gotten rid of the fairy, he went straight to his own secret place. A beautiful little lake with a small watefall.

He took of his clothes and stepped into the water before standing under the waterfall and letting the cold water cool him off.

As the water slid down his slim, muscular body he felt all the unhappy thoughts slide off him as well.

"That's better..."

_"You know, Captain! If you carried that hook of yours with you all the time, you could have killed us all by now!"_

Ho roughly shook his head, making his whole world spin.

Suddenly, he heard something and quickly turned around. But he couldn't se anything in the dark forrest.

"Who's there?" he called out.

No answer. Instead he saw a figure walk out to him. A figure with only one hand.

His brain told him one thing, and one thing only.

He's alive! He didn't die!

Then he registred something else. Something gleamed in the moonlight and he immediatley understood what Hook had used as a replacement for his right hand.

Before he managed to think anymore, Hook was standing in front of him. His eyes were blue like forget-me-not's.

"You look lovely tonight, Pan."

Peter swalloved and his body wouldn't do what his brain told it to do, to fly and fly fast. But he couldn't move an inch. He was trapped by those blue eyes. And suddenly he saw something in them. They were filled with madness. And he knew it was his fault that the Captain had lost his mind. The images flashed trough his own mind.

Yeah, anybody would go mad after that kind of treatment.

The Captain slowly let his hook go back and forth in front of Peter's eyes. Like a cobra hypnotizing it's pray.

"Thank you for the suggestion, Pan. I can carry this with me at all time now."

Hook was wearing his normal black pants and a white shirt that was wide open.

He bent down, whispering into his young nemesis' ear.

"Out for a night stroll, Pan? All alone?"

He tilted his head back and blinked.

"What are you doing here, Hook? Peeping on me, are you?"

He straightened up and smirked. This youngster was a smart one. He hadn't really planned on him being here. This was just a beautiful place he went to when he needed to think.

His surprise when he saw Pan standing under the waterfall was unbelievable. The boy had just stood there, eyes closed against the water running down his body. Totally unaware that he was being watched.

Hook had decided to stay still and wait till the boy had noticed he was not alone.

"Even if I was peeping, I surtenly wouldn't peep on someone that has nothing to show for it."

Pan actuallu blushed and looked down. The water reached to his waist, while it only reached about one and a half decimeter under Hook's waist.

He looked down at his chest. It was muscular and light brown from the sunlight. He looked over at Hook's chest and noticed it was slightly pale. A slim line of hair went from his bellybutton and down under his pants.

He blushed even harder when he found himself wonder if he had hair under his pants, too.

He shook his head and looked up at his nemesis.

"As if I'd **_want _**you to peep at me, Hook! Besides, I wouldn't want and ugly old, codfish to stare at me while I'm bathing."

The tip of the hook touched his neck.

"I am not ugly, Pan. I've actually been told that I'm quite attractive."

Peter smirked mockingly at him and shook his head in disbelif.

"Who convinced you of that? Your mother? Was she as ugly as you, or just half as ugly?"

He whimpered when the hook gave him a long scratch on his chest.

"I don't really kare what you think of me, Pan. But you should be careful at this hour of the night. Who knows what kind of person that may walk in on you taking your bath."

"You're the only one who has ever caught me doing this. After all, I _am _a boy and boys don't like baths."

Hook watched as the blood from the scar ran down his belly.

"But you like bathing?"

"Yes, it can actually be quite satisfying. It cools me of."

Hook shrugged his shoulders.

"I wouldn't really call you a boy, Pan. More like a young adult."

He knew what effect this would have on the boy. And he loved every moment of it. Peter's eyes widened and he got beet red.

"I am **_not _**an adult! If you wish to try and kill me, you may do so now, cause I'm tired of you talking nonsense!"

"Talking nonsense, am I?"

He dragged him close to him so that his blood-covered-chest was pushed up against his own.

Peter put his hands on Hook's chest, trying to push him away. But it was impossible. The mad Captain was stronger than him.

"Let go of me, Hook..."

He leaned forward, aiming at the boy's lips.

"You look lovely, tonight..". he whispered.

"Stop this. Let me go and figt me like the man you are."

He gave him a crazy smile and Peter could see exactly how mad he was.

"Like you let me go? Like you fought me fairly?"

His voice was low and threatening.

"I would give you a chanse? Like you gave me one?"

He touched his neck with his lips, letting his tounge play by the pulse.

"Never, Pan..." he whispered seductevly.

Nobody could imagine the triumph Hook felt when he heard Peter gasp for air.

"You are too obvious, Pan. Gasping for air when I touch you..."

He grimached, cursing himself for the reaction he had given up.

"You're discusting, Hook. Kissing a boy. What are you going to do next? Take me back with you?"

"What a great idea, Pan. I might just do that."

Peter's eyes widened with fear. What if Hook really took him back to the ship with him? He would probably punish him for cutting his hand off. And he would do things to him. Things worse than robbing him off his freedom.

He couldn't allow that to happen. Peter's freedom was worth more that anything else.

"Hook, let me go..."

He had bent down and was now licking the blood from the wound.

Peter almost moaned, it felt so good. Then he tried comming to his senses. This was Captain Hook, his enemy. The one who wanted to kill him and all the Lost Boys.

It was widely known, Hook hated kids. And no one really knew why. Maybe his childhood had been really bad. Maybe he just...

"Ohmm..."

"What was that, Pan? Enjoying yourself, are you?"

Bastard.

"Stop it, Hook..."

"Make me, Pan."

He was calm as a cow! Damn it! That hand of his must have been his self controll. And he had been stupid enough to cut it off.

Dammit, dammit, dammit! This was bad, bad, bad! It had to be a dream. Yes, a nightmare that made him- oh, God, how did he **_do _**that with his **_tounge_**?

He suddenly noticed Hook's lips was pressed against his own and their tounges were dancing. His whole body felt numb and his legs were shaking.

He was no longer trying to push his nemesis away. Instead, his ams were hanging over the man's shoulders.

Hook's triumph couldn't be explained when he felt the younger one relax in his grip. This was when he had planned to break the boy.

To slam him up against the wall behind the watefall and rape him.

He felt himself grow hard at the mere thought of being inside the boy.

Peter could feel him against his belly. And he could feel a certain part of himself grow hard.

"James..." he mumbled and closed his eyes.

At the name, the Captain stiffened. He let go of the boy and took several steps back.

Peter banned himself. Why had he called him James? He had allways called him Hook before, why had that suddenly changed?

"You're a cunning boy, Pan. Making me want you like that. You should leave before I kill you right here and now."

He found himself standing on the beach. And he could see the surprise in the boy's eyes. Then he could se how the surprise was replaced with shame, and then anger.

With angry steps, he started walking against the man.

"You are very smart, Hook. Blaming this on me, are you? You are the biggest, moste discusting old codfish that has ever existed."

He was now standing a few meters from Hook, giving the man a free wiev of his naked, beutiful body.

Peter walked over to a rock, picking up his clothes and quickly putting them on. He drew his hand trough his hair and looked straight at him.

"I'll follow your advice this time, old man. I'll leave bafore you do something else that's more discusting."

Hook shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know, you seemed to enjoy it, judging by the growing part of your body." he nodded towards Peter's crotch.

He blushed and drew his hand trough his hair again.

"I don't mind you looking at me, but don't give me comments like that, you old codfish."

He smirked.

"Then why should I look if I can't comment?"

"Then don't look at all, Captain! Goodbye!"

Without another word, the boy flew away and dissappeared in the clouds.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

It was at this time that Peter first discovered the open window at the Darling's residence.

He enjoyed Wendy Darling's storys about him. And her explanation about when Peter cut off Hook's hand was more fun than the actual event. In her story Peter had cut of his enemy's hand in one single swing with his sword and Hook had cursed him as he flew away in triumph.

Wendy was the oldest of three children. She was about Peter's age. A young Lady. Lady Wendy. he called her in his mind.

He loved her stories and repeated them to the Lost Boys.

The whole episode with the cutting of the hand was soon forgotten.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Lady Wendy had two younger brothers. John and Michael. Her parents were odd. Her father was way too uptight. But her mother was like a lovely wind on a hot day. Wendy was allmost a replica of her mother. Her hair was brown, thick and slightly curly. Her eyes were dark. And those lips of hers. Pink and red at the same time. And in the corner were something hidden. Something Peter felt was sacred. Something he felt he wanted.

It was these thoughts that made him make the decision to bring her with him to Neverland. Her and her brothers.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Wendy made a wonderful mother to the Lost Boys.

But Peter couldn't forget. He dreamt about warm lips, covering his own. A hot tounge that danced with his. A strong arm that held him, and a cold hook that cut his chest.

These dreams made him fly away one night. All the way too the ship.

The deck was empty. And he decided to take a closer look

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

The night was still young. The stars were shining and the two moons that Neverland owned were smirking at him. Mocking him. Telling him he was an idiot.

And he cursed himself. Why, oh why had he not killed the boy when he had the chance?

"I still dream about it..."

He allmost jumped with surprise and looked up in the air. Peter Pan was fleeting in the air, looking at the moons with sad eyes.

Hook was just about to call his men when he realized what Pan had just said.

"What?"

Peter looked down at the hook. His eyes got even more sad.

"It must have hurt really bad..."

Hook looked down.

"It did...But it's okay..."

When he looked up, he gasped.

Pan was floating in the air with his face right in front of his own. Close enough for Hook to feel his breath. If he moved forward only an inch their lips would meet.

He immediatley brushed the thought away.

"I'm so sorry for what I did to you...I still have nightmares about it..."

"Do you?..."

He got closer, his eyes half shut.

"Yes..."

Their lips met. Peter held his hands around Hook's neck, letting his fingers dig into his black hair.

After a few moments, he let go.

"This must stop here and now...I can't keep having these dreams and feelings...So I brought a girl here..."

Hook's eyes widened.

"A girl? Who?"

Peter smiled as he thought of her.

"Her name is Wendy. She was being forced to grow up by her parents so I brought her here."

He bit his lower lip when he suddenly thought of something.

"Oh, yeah, she has brothers, too. John and Michael. She made me bring them, too."

He flew upwards.

"Prepare yourself, James. Playtime is over and I won't go easy on you."

Hook smiled.

"Sounds good to me, Peter. How about we start in the morning?"

Peter blushed when he used his name but pretended as if he hadn't noticed and he bowed.

"Tomorrow we shall start, then. It will be my pleasure to hate you again. What say you?"

Hook laughed and held up his hook in the moonlight.

"Aye!"

Peter smiled with pleasure. He looked like a little boy who just got his will and was about to play a fun game with his best friend.

"Great! Sleep tonight, Hook. Cause you wont be sleeping after tomorrow!"

Peter flew up in the sky and started getting smaller and smaller.

Hook smirked to himself, suddenly feeling alot better.

"Let the game begin." he whispered to the two moons.

**_The End ?_**


	2. Cutting Through Eternity

**Authors Note: **_Okay, I wasnt really planning on writing a sequel or whatever. But I was oh, så kindly asked to write more! (Love YOU for that, btw) So, here goes._

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Peter Pan, neither do I own or have any links to the latest movie. (And I'm too young to have anything to do with the one named "Hook") Don't like the mixing it thing, then don't read it._

**Guiding Me Through This**

**Chapter Two**

_**Cutting Through Eternity**_

"I am not going to do this anymore! I refuse, I **_refuse_**!" Peter exclaimed loudly.

There was no surprise when no answer was heard. He was walking back and forth in mid air, talking to himself.

He muttered to himself, cursing the world. Cursing the girl. Muttering some more and cursing her again.

He sighed and stopped, sitting down on nothing.

Everything had been great. Well, after the part where he thought that Wendy was dead, that is. If you parted from that little episode, everything had been great.

Notice the "had been".

And now she was just...

"Dammit!"

She was freaking him out, to tell the truth. Asking him those strange questions.

_Do you have feelings, Peter?_

God, he should have just ran away from that question. But he stayed.

_Jealousy?_

He had thought of Tinkerbell. And told her that, too.

_Hate?_

Hook, definitly Hook.

_Love?..._

He sighed again as his answer ringed in his ears. Or was he saying it out loud right now?

_"Never heard of it"_

Her answer to that had scared him. And angered him.

_I can't belive that, Peter. You must have felt it for something or...someone._

He pulled his hair with his hand sighing and calling out in the same time

_"Never!"_

He had screamed at her. Ran away. Ignoring her screaming his name for him to come back.

What was happening to him? Maybe he was having feelings for Wendy. But was it love?

No way! He was Peter Pan! The eternal youth! He couldn't love. Only grown-ups did that!

Grown-ups like...

He gulped and felt his right leg shiver slightly. Damn, had he not forgotten that yet? Hardly. Never. Allways. Dammit!

Hook. James. Captain. Whatever he was called. He had never felt that way with Wendy. She had never made his clothes feel so tight. Never made him feel so dizzy. Never made him feel so naked by just looking at him.

Hook could do that. Everytime they fought, Peter noticed Hook's eyes licking his body over and over again. Peter had never felt so undressed. And so very good and so very bad at the same time. He guessed it had something to do with Hook being a grown-up. He was a man.

"I don't want to think about this nonsense! No more!"

He looked around. Still, he was alone. It was just stupid to talk to yourself when you're alone.

Peter turned in the air, flying away. He was aiming for a special place.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

The water could not cool him down. How he hated this.

"Damn you, James Hook! I hate you **_so _**much!"

"Is that so?"

He jumped, slipped and fell. Not one second later, he was back up. Facing the smirk in the perfectly sculpted face.

He had swallowed some water and was spitting every third second.

Hook got up from the rock he was sitting on. "I guess I should feel honored that you feel anything at all towards me."

He widened his eyes slightly. "And what is that supposed to mean?"

He shrugged his shoulders, taking hos coat off. It landed in the sand next to his shoes and hat. The coat was soon followed with his shirt. Without an invitation, he walked into the water and was close to him within seconds.

"What are you-mmm!"

He had grabbed him and pulled him upwards, close enough so they could feel eachothers breaths. And, interupting Peter in the middle of his sentence, he kissed him roughly.

Any minute now, he is gonna stop this and cut me open like a fish. I know it. Anytime now.

_**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

Anytime.

Why is this boy so appealing to me? Why do I wish I could grab him like this everytime I see him?

There were suddenly voices heard far away.

_"Peter! Peeeeeteeeeer! Where aaaare youuuuu?"_

"The boys..." Peter mumbled.

Hook felt annoyed.

"The hell with the boys." he muttered back.

He put his hands on his chest, trying weakly to push away. "No, I have to go to them. I have to."

Hook turned them around, slamming him up against the wall behind the waterfall. "I said, the hell with them. You're with me now. You'll be with them later. It's called priority, Pan."

Another big word. Maybe the boy didn't understand. Ah, well. Who the bloody hell cared? Not Hook.

He kissed him down his chest and back up. Sucking on his neck. Damn, this boy tasted like sweet honey. His skin was the same colour, but he'd never thought it would actually taste like it looked.

He would get a hicky from this. Those brats he lived with would probably wonder what had happened.

This wouldn't work. He stopped and took Peter's hand. "Come with me, Peter."

He could feel his heart jump. Peter, he had called him. That sounded so sweet when Hook said it. Sweet like Neverfruit.

Those really sweet and juicy kind.

Peter didn't even resist when Hook placed him in the sand. "Let's get these off, shall we?"

It was not a suggestion, but that didn't really matter. Peter took off his so called clothes. Hook unbuttoned his pants, slowly. But he didn't take them off. He gave away one single mischevious smile before placing himself on top of the younger one.

He was shivering. Was he cold? Hook got up on his elbows. "You cold or something?"

Peter shook his head. "N-no. It's just... My body is acting all strange when you touch it like that."

Hook smirked. "Good. It's supposed to do that." He bent down kissing his belly, slowly working his way up.

As he got to the nipples, he put one in his mouth.

Peter moaned and bit his lip. Then, suddenly he gave up a shriek.

"Ah!"

Again, Hook was on his elbows. The boy's cheeks were red. "You bit me."

He smiled. "It looked so tasty. Did it hurt?" If it was possible, the younger one got even more red. "No..."

"Alright then." he whispered and kept kissing his chest.

Down to the cute little bellybutton. "Don't freak, Peter."

"What? **_Ahh_**!"

His eyes widened and he slammed his fists in the sand above his head. Moaning loudly. "Oh God!"

God, this felt so... **_Good_**! And so **_bad _**at the same time.

Suddenly, Hook was facing him again. "Good?" he asked. His tone told Peter he already knew the answer. But still, Peter nodded.

"Good. Now, this may hurt."

He thrusted into him.

"Nnngh!"

They were both still for a moment. Peter was amazed that there wasn't any killing pain. It hurt, but it felt good.

I must be **_so _**sick. he thought.

"You shouldn't depend on others, Peter."

"Huh?"

He looked up. Hook started moving. "Aah..." And Hook bit his lower lip.

"You can be independent, Peter. You don't need the Lost Boys, you don't need the girl or those brothers of hers."

As he mentioned the girl, he gave him one single hard thrust, making Peter scream and moan in the same breath.

He bent down, kissing him.

"Mmnnn!"

Tounges dancing between their lips. "You don't need that fairy of yours." He bent down to his left ear. "You don't even need me, Peter." he whispered.

"I don't need them..." he breathed.

"You don't need anyone."

The thrusts were more intense.

"I don't...need anyone..."

Hook had a hold of his shoulders and thrusted harder and harder.

"You don't need me."

Peter tried to hold his breath. But he failed without being disappointed. He slapped away Hook's hands, supporting himself on his elbows. Got close enough to give Hook a kiss.

As their lips parted, Hook's breath was heavy. Peter looked serious. "Don't say that. I do **_too _**need you."

Hook closed his eyes. "Say that again, Peter."

Peter smiled and relaxed as he ended up on the ground again. "I need you, James. More than anyone else."

He breathed out. "I know that's not true, Peter. But it feels good to hear you say it."

He fastened his paste.

They both moaned together. Faster and faster.

Hook saw Peter's skin shift in the moonlight. The only thought floating through his mind was how beautiful he was.

Peter looked up. Hook was moving so firmly. Like he was used to this. His pale skin was like the moonlight. How pretty, he thought.

"Ahh!"

"Nah!"

With two exclaimes from each of them, they both came.

Hook collapsed on top of Peter. But only for a minute, then he moved away.

"Well, that was definitly worth it." Hook sighed, relieved.

Peter sat up, stretching his arms out. "I agree. We should definitly do that more often."

Hook actually smiled at him. Without evil or a smirk within his lips.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"Move!"

"No way!"

"I want more!"

"Wendy, he hit me!"

It was so loud. Had the boys always been so loud? Or maybe he had just gotten used to the piece and quiet with a special captain.

"Peter, were you in a fight or something?"

"Huh? What?"

It came from one of the twins. "You have bruises on your neck."

"Oh?" he covered one of the bruises with his hand.

Right. He must look like a friggin accident after what that codfish had done to him.

After what they had done. Damn, he almost blushed at the mere thought of it.

"Well, Peter? What happened? Were you in a fight?"

"Ehmm...Yeah. A big fight.With one of those nasty pirates."

"Did you win?"

"Yeah, did you win?"

Peter smirked and nodded. "Oh, I won alright. I knocked him off his feet. Made him crawl and beg like a dog."

"Waow, Peter! You're the greatest!"

He seemed to grow. "That's what I've been told."

Wendy didn't comment. She was just curious about what kind of a weapon a pirate would use to make those marks on Peter's neck. And she could spot one on his chest, too.

How very odd, she though.

**To Be Continued?...**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
**

_Okay, you guys! This is as far as I get this time. (Don't be too harsh, okay?)_

_It's like, in the middle of the night here in merry old Sweden. But I probably wont publish this untill tomorrow._

_Or something like that!_

_Well, love you guys but I don't think I will be able to figure out anything more anytime soon. I'm out of ideas. So unless you guys come with some suggestions, I'm out._

_(Btw, I would **love **it if you gave me suggestions. I bet you know more about this stuff than me.)_

_I'll be back as soon as I can, okay?_


End file.
